Extra's
by Quietly-Insane12
Summary: All the extra's that don't fit in Angelus ad invidiam and To Be Human are here. Genres change from chapter to chapter-information is inside. I take requests for content for this, but no lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Romance, drama, humor**

* * *

><p>"I don't believe in fairy tales<p>

But I believe in you and me

Take me to wonderland"

-Wonderland, Natalia Kills

**~Sleeping Beauty Theme~**

* * *

><p>Claire laughed to herself as she flipped through the pages that had scribbles of words on them.<p>

"Now's my chance to make things awesome and hilarious." She laughed to herself, stacking the script in a careful pile and hurrying out of her room.

Claire approached her brother and explained the plan. He laughed and agreed. Claire grinned to herself. Now to get Kiara and Envy to agree.

**~Time Skip~**  
><strong>Kiara's POV<strong>

I sighed as I tugged on the sparkly, pink dress. Why am I doing this stupid skit? _Cause Claire promised a jar of nutella for you, that's why. _The little voice in my head whispered.

"Chase, get out of my head." I sighed.

Temperance's friend, Adelaide scurried into the room. "Good good." The French girl clapped her hands.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Sleeping Beauty."

I froze.

"You're joking." I stared at her.

"Nope. Sit, lemme work on you." She pushed me into a chair and grabbed a makeup bag.

"Who's playing what's-her-face?"

"You."

"I'm a red-head," I deadpanned. "I don't even _look _like a princess."

"Did it ever say what she looked like? I'm pretty sure you can look like you." Adelaide said, unzipping the bag and pulling out random sticks and containers.

"After I get my nutella I'm going to kill Claire." I growled.

"Don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles." Adelaide scolded.

I flinched as the wand hit my face.

"Hold still!" Adelaide struggled.

"Don't wanna! If I'm going to be a snoring princess then Envy's Prince Charming!"

Adelaide pulled away, tapping the wand against her bottom lip. "I guess there's that. But remember, you're getting nutella _and _Pierre and Talia are cooking snacks."

I paused. "Really?"

"Oui. C'mon, work with me." Adelaide watched me with pleading gray eyes.

I sighed. "I suppose."

Adelaide grinned and got to work.

**~With the others~**

"No. Never ever _ever _will I agree to this." Envy crossed his arms over his chest.

Claire and Chase exchanged glances, Claire frowning.

"I'll torch your butt if you won't." Chase threatened.

Envy just looked at him with contempt. "You don't scare me."

"Fine, will you do it for nutella?" Claire asked.

Envy's eyes widened. "Where is it?" He asked, skeptical.

Claire ran into the kitchen (they were in the living room) and came back with a jar of nutella.

"Half now." He went to grab it.

"A quarter." Claire kept it out of his reach.

Envy glared at her. She glared back.

"Fine." He sighed.

"You'll do it?" Chase asked.

"_Yes_." Envy spat. "Now _give_."

**~5 Minutes Later~**

**Claire's POV**

We had constructed a place to do this. We used the beach site where we all crashed onto Earth, and then used our powers to create a ball room. It took a while, but we managed to get everything to look right. Talia moved the camera into place, then motioned for me to get ready. I straightened my gown, then glanced over at Greed. He seemed at ease, lazily lounging in the throne next to me. He caught my glance, smirking at me.

"Wear that more often. It makes you look nice." He looked away.

My cheeks flushed. Crap, not good. I probably look like a cherry skittle.

"Hey! No flirting up there!" Kiara called.

"Shut up, pinky!" I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes, then turned to Envy as he said something. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she said something back. He waved his arms, and she facepalmed.

It left me to wonder just _what _they were saying.

Probably something with nutella.

But then, I could be wrong. I could never figure out what went through either of their heads.

"Ready guys?" Talia called.

Hailey, Luciana and Adelaide were the fairies. Forgiveness (Fortuna) was watching and offering advice. Diligence (Diana) was annoyed about having to play Maleficent until she found out he would be doing chaotic things. Then she was thrilled. (She's a little twisted.)

So Greed was Kiara's dad, I was her mom, and Chase was Envy's dad. Things were a little mixed up, but that was because I didn't want to be "married" to my twin.

That just rubbed me the wrong way.

Greed jumped up as Diligence walked onto the set.

"What are you doing here!?" Greed yelled, Chase standing up as well.

Envy acted like a little kid (he shapeshifted into a four-year-old (for the sake of the skit, Envy was allowed to shapeshift, and I was pretty sure he loved it)), hiding behind Chase.

"I'm here to curse your baby." She deadpanned.

_Hey! Stick to the script! _I mentally yelled, standing up as well.

"You didn't invite me, blah blah blah, stab yourself on a spinning wheel and sleep for a bajillion years." She flicked the "wand" that was nothing but a spray-painted-pink stick lazily over the cradle that held the doll/pretend baby.

Hailey stepped up. "Bibbity-bobbity-boo, change the curse into. . .something else. . .uh, line?"

I facepalmed with a loud _SMACK_.

"Hey! Give me a break! You literally just sprung this on us less than an hour ago!" Hailey said defensively.

We somehow managed through Act One, though I thought we'd never get past that part.

"GIMME MY NUTELLA!" Kiara shrieked, tackling me as soon as I slid off the throne.

"AH!" I flailed, knocked off balance.

I crashed into Greed, who stumbled back in surprise, knocking other stuff over in the process before all three of us hit the floor.

"Graceful." Envy snorted.

Kiara scrambled off, but I felt too dizzy from falling to anything else than groan.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Greed grabbed my hands and helped me up.

"Yeah, I think so." I brushed off my dress, frowning at the tear at the bottom.

Diligence walked over, then crouched down and examined the tear.

"Yeah, that won't take long at all. I'd give it, like, five minutes." She stood up.

I smiled at her gratefully. She just sighed.

"Like, how much clumsier can you get? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to fix anything else." Diana walked off.

"Seriously. Where's my nutella." Kiara tried to cross her arms over her chest, then frowned as it wouldn't let her.

"Fudge! I hate dresses!" She moved her arms in some funky positions-she's double jointed- and my jaw dropped as she tore the dress.

"KIARA!" I shrieked.

She sighed in relief, now able to cross her arms over her chest.

"What did you do!? Diligence is going to go into conniptions!"

Kiara snorted. "Diligence? Seriously? She's so laid back she's almost apathetic."

"I can hear you, you know." Diligence called.

Envy tugged on her braid, making Kiara yelp.

"_**What**_?!" She growled.

"Next scene is soon."

"I hate this." Kiara stalked off to go change.

When she came back, she was dressed in a raggedy brown skirt and dark shirt.

"Much better, sort of." She sighed.

I sighed, walking off to change.

Meanwhile, Talia approached Kiara.

"You singing?"

Kiara stared at her like she was crazy. "What? Never. I don't sing. I'm not even sure I'll dance."

"Not even for a chocolate chip cookie?" She questioned.

"Tempting. . .but no." Kiara walked off.

Talia slumped. "Rats."

Forgiv-Fortuna, Kiara, Luciana and Adelaide got ready for the next part. We created a little cottage in the forest that surrounded the beach, making it almost look like something out of a Disney Movie. Talia hit the record button then waved for them to begin.

"I'm going out! I may never come back~!" Kiara walked out, grabbing a grocery bag with her.

"What about your shoes?" Fortuna asked.

"Don't need 'em." Kiara slammed the door closed.

"What are we doing for her birthday?" Fortuna asked Luciana and Adelaide.

"Get her a kitten." Luciana didn't look up from her nails.

Fortuna looked horrified. She had been told the time Envy had brought home a kitten and gotten his eyes scratched out.

"You are evil." Adelaide deadpanned.

Talia started narrating.

"Meanwhile, Briar Rose was dancing and singing in the forest, dreaming of her true love."

Kiara's face scrunched up. "Ew. Who does that? I don't sing and I don't dance in front of a camera."

Talia cleared her throat as I glared at Kiara. She shut up.

"What would you like me to sing? Christmas Carols?" She said sarcastically.

"Nevermind, Rose wasn't singing. But she _was _dancing." Talia said threateningly.

"Fine. . ." Kiara sighed, then skipped through the trees.

"That's not dancing, idiot!" Envy called out.

"I'd like to see you do better!" She yelled back.

"Guys guys! Just. . .let's finish this, alright?" I sighed.

"Briar Rose was collecting berries."

"OW! Ow ow ow, I hate collecting raspberries. Stupid vines." Kiara waved her hand wildly, a bright red slash on her hand.

"Then a handsome man came along."

Cue Envy.

We waited, but Envy had disappeared.

"Uh, _Prince Philip _appeared."

We looked all around, but he was gone.

"DANG IT ENVY, YOU HAVE TO DO THIS WITH ME FOR EITHER OF US TO GET NUTELLA!" Kiara screeched, running away, deeper into the forest.

"Great going Oh Mighty Directer. Now what?" Diana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh. . ." I looked to Chase.

His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was concentrating.

"Not far from here." Chase's eyes snapped open and he ran after Kiara.

"Might as well take a break." Greed grabbed my hand and tugged me in the direction of the beach house/arrival house.

"Snacks are in the kitchen." Talia called.

I followed him, wondering why nobody was following us. Greed abruptly spun me around, and I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me with a weird gaze that sent shivers down my spine, then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You're doing great." He walked off.

**Kiara's POV**

I raced through the forest, calling out for Envy. I tripped over my skirt and went sprawling.

"Ow. Darn skirt." I mumbled, sitting up.

I transmuted jeans and sneakers on, then started sprinting again.

"ENVY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I yelled, stopping and looking around.

"This is hopeless." I sighed.

Two hands shot out and grabbed my ankles. I gasped as I hit the ground on my stomach, the wind knocked out of me. _WHAT THE HECK?! _I struggled, but I couldn't make the hands let go. I was yanked. . .under a rock?

_Waaat..?_

I landed ungracefully on my butt, staring up at Envy. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"YOU-" I began, only for him to clap a hand over my mouth.

"Do you want them to find us?" He hissed, then grimaced as I licked his hand.

"You are disgusting." He wiped his hand on his jeans.

"And proud of it."

I looked around, to find myself in a hole. The sun came through a small slit at the top, which also served as the entrance.

"When did you make this?" I stood up, brushing off my clothes.

"I didn't. I found it."

"Lemme guess. You fell in it."

"Ha. Ha." He rolled his eyes. "No, I tripped."

"Same difference." I snickered.

"KIARA! ENVY! Where are you!?" Chase yelled.

We froze, not daring to breathe.

Then I started gasping and fell over from the lack of oxygen.

Envy facepalmed, muttering, "Idiot."

"They'll never find us~" I giggled as Chase walked past us.

"They will if you keep talking." Envy snapped.

"You shushy!" I waved my arms.

"You first!" He argued.

"You shushy-shushy!"

"No, you!"

"Uh, guys? What are you doing?"

Crap.

Envy and I turned to find Chase watching us. We looked back at each other. My hands in his hair and his on my wrists. We _were _pretty close.

"Uh. . .nothing?" I offered weakly.

"If you wanted to leave and make out, you could've just said." He walked away, shuddering at the thought of his baby sister and a monster kissing.

"EWW!" I shrieked, yanking my hands away.

His hair was silkier than I thought, but no _way _was I _ever _going to say it.

". . .Did you just say my hair is silky?" Envy looked at me, weirded out.

Dang it.

"Uh. . .no?" I rubbed my arm, awkward.

"Girls. . ." He muttered, then climbed out of the hole.

_Where did those stairs come from? _I wondered, following him out.

We followed Chase back to the camp site, though Envy was partly dragged by yours truly.

I'm just in this for the nutella, man.

Do you know how mad I will be if I _don't _get my nutella? I'll be burning with rage. Everyone in the nearest vicinity will know _just _how mad I will be.

"Where's Claire and Greed?" I asked.

"Good, you came back. This is awesome," Diligence was even more sarcastic than me sometimes. "I was getting so _bored_."

"Hey, Dil, that's not nice." Forgiveness nudged her.

"You wouldn't be very nice either if your nickname was a pickle type." Diligence stalked off.

I whistled. "Never noticed _that_ before."

We lounged around, waiting for Claire and Greed to come back. Nobody was quite sure where they had gone, and nobody really wanted to go look for them in case. . .ahem. . .things were no longer PG.

"It's unlikely that _that _would be happening." Forgiveness reasoned.

"This is _Greed _we're talking about." Luciana pointed out.

"Do you really want to go looking?" Pierre raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken." Forgiveness sighed.

"I don't want to see anything." Hailey shuddered.

I patted her head. "Nobody does."

"Except maybe a pervert." Diligence said apathetically.

"You are so weird. Who would think that?" I stared at her.

"Apparently not you." She didn't drop the bored tone.

"Apparently." I muttered.

Five minutes later, I was hanging upside down on a tree branch, swinging back and forth, bored.

"Should we just get started without them?" Chase asked.

"What's the next scene?" Adelaide questioned.

"Envy meets Kiara."

Envy and I froze.

"On second thought, I can wait." I laughed nervously.

"Let's get started. Kiara, get down here." Talia ordered.

"NEVER!" I shrieked, sitting up and climbing higher.

Chase's fist shot up and flames shot up, scorching the trees.

"YOU IMBECILE! THIS TREE IS SIXTY YEARS OLD! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? OW OW OW! I'M CONNECTED TO THIS TREE, YOU-" I screamed.

"Chase, stop! You're killing it!" Hailey tugged on his arm.

Chase stopped, his eyes widening. Talia hurled water at the flames. I coughed, the burning smell making me feel dizzy and sick. An ember landed on my hand, making me yank my hand away. My foot slipped and I lost my balance, tumbling out of the tree.

"KIARA!" Hailey screamed.

After all, I was falling a great distance. About the height of a telephone pole, roughly thirty-five feet.

I felt myself thrown sideways by a gush of air. I waited for the impact of solid ground, but instead I hit something warm. A moaning sound came from under me. I cracked open my eyes to see the last person I ever wanted to see catch me.

Envy.

"Owwww. . .you weigh a freaking _ton_, woman." He groaned.

I was extremely confused, until I saw Claire rushing over.

"Are you okay? I tried to aim for someone soft, and Envy just happened to be the closest person."

"I hate you."

**~!~**

"Where were you anyway?"

". . .I don't want to explain. . ."

"Claire? Why are you all red?"

"That would-"

"SHUT UP GREED!"

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

Envy and I were in position.

"Then they dance." Talia directed.

"Never." We said in synch.

"Fine. They talked." Talia sighed.

Awkward silence.

We'd never really talked, mostly just argued. So what to say?

"What was your favorite thing back in Amestris?" I asked.

Envy blinked, then thought back. "The Ishvalan War." He said proudly.

I sighed, depressed. "Well, I tried."

Pause. . .

"Well, it's been nice talking to you and everything. . .but I gotta go~! See ya!" I raced off.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Envy called.

"Look it up in the phone book!" I called back.

". . .Phone book?" Envy wondered.

"Cut! Nice. But the phone book?" Claire asked.

"Mind blanked from the script. Where's my nutella?" I asked.

"Not now. What's the next scene?" Claire flipped through the pages of carefully-typed script.

"Don't we tell her about being a princess?" Adelaide offered.

"Let's let the French girl direct the French movie." I stalked off. "At this rate I'll never get my nutella."

"I thought this was German." Hailey looked at Claire.

Claire shrugged.

We started the next scene soon after.

"Briar, there's something we've been keeping from you." Adelaide said hesitantly.

I lounged on the couch. "What about?"

"Well, you're really a princess." Forgiveness said.

I sat up. "What?" I laughed a little. "Are you crazy?"

"No, you really are. You're betrothed to the prince, and you're supposed to marry him in a month."

I stared at them.

"What?"

"Your name's really Aurora." Luciana said, serious.

"But. . .but. . ." I stuttered.

"We hid you because the evil Maleficent cast a curse over you, saying you'd die on your sixteenth birthday." Forgiveness said.

"Which is today." Adelaide added.

"Happy birthday. You're going to die." Luciana said sarcastically.  
>I fainted.<p>

**~Meanwhile, with Envy~**

"Hey Dad, there's this girl that I met-" Envy began.

"Who?" Chase interrupted.

"I dunno, I didn't ask her name. But-"

"You shouldn't go talking to random girls." Chase scolded.

"I want to marry her! I know it's crazy, but I-"

"You're already betrothed to Princess Aurora, you can't-"

"I love her!" Envy yelled.

Offstage, my cheeks flushed. That's not awkward at all.

"Wow. Sucks that this is only a play and not real life, oui? I ship you two so much." Adelaide commented.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and not come out for a long, long time.

Adelaide, Luciana and Forgiveness led me to the castle that was surprisingly close.  
>"Your majesty." Forgiveness bowed.<br>"Uh..." I looked around, feigning confusion.  
>"Aurora?" Greed gasped.<br>I stared at them, then glanced at the fairies. They beckoned me to go up and. . .do something.

"I'm guessing that's me? Kinda confusing to have two names." I started walking to them.

"It is you!" Claire leaped off the throne and hugged me.

I hugged her back, and the scene ended.

"Uh, Claire?...You can let go now." I tried to get free.

"Never letting my baby sister go~!" She hugged tighter.

"Can't breathe!" I choked.

"Hey, let her go," Envy said. "I need her to get my nutella."

Claire reluctantly let go, and I stayed far, far away from both her and Envy.

"What?" Envy looked at me strangely.

"You just announced you love me. On camera. You scare me." I hid behind Chase.

Envy rolled his eyes. "It was the script. I don't actually love you."

I pouted. "I'm not sure to be offended or relieved."

**Time skip~**

I was exploring the castle, cause, let's face it. If you were suddenly told you were a princess, you'd want to explore. I pushed open a door, peering in. It was dark, but there was something in the corner. Curious, I crept over to it, and found it to be a spinning wheel.  
>Then, of course, I tripped.<p>

I reached out for something to grab, and my hand touched the tip of the spinning wheel.  
>Then everything went black.<br>"Cut! Brilliant, Kiara!" Claire clapped.  
>I jumped up from my fake black-out, then hurried to Envy.<br>"Nutella." I held out my hand.  
>He dropped the container into my hand, a knife soon following. I walked away, licking the knife, in heaven.<br>"I promised some now. You get the rest later." Claire snatched it out of my grip.  
>"Noooo! My nutella!" I screeched, tackling her for it.<br>Claire chucked it at Greed like a pro football player. I jumped off her and raced for him.  
>They thought that because he was taller than me, I wouldn't be able to reach it.<br>But they forgot I could wall climb.

"Ow! Get your foot-OW!" Greed squawked as I climbed him. "ELBOW IN THE EYE!"

Chase ran over and pulled me off.

"NOO! I _need_ it! You don't understand!" I flailed.

Envy watched us calmly, rhythmically dipping the knife into the jar and sucking on it.

"And you-" Claire tried to grab Envy's.

She backed off at his glare. "Or not. . ."

"NOT FAIR! FAVORITISM!"

"I think it's fear, Kiara."

**~Next Scene~**

**No POV**

"We should get the prince! The curse can be broken with true love, right?" Fortuna said.

Luciana didn't look up from where she was looping flowers in Kiara's hair. "He was captured two days ago by Maleficent."

"Why aren't we doing anything about it?" Adelaide asked.

"'Cause we're stupid and chickens, that's why." Luciana said flatly.

Fortuna facepalmed. "Well, we might as well go get him now~!"

"Why? Who says they love each other to begin with? They just met. That only happens in fairy tales." Adelaide said.

"Moron, this _is_ a fairy tale." Luciana rolled her eyes.

Offset, Claire buried her head in her hands. "Please. . .I beg of you. . .stick to the script." She muttered.

"I don't think all three of us should leave, anyway. Who's going to watch Kiara? Everyone's asleep." Adeliade pointed out.

"True. One of us should go." Luciana said.

"I'll go." Fortuna stood up from where she had been perched on a desk. "I'll be right back!" She ran out of the room.

Fortuna scurried down the hallways, dodging thin air. They were going to edit people in afterwards, so now it just looked like she was crazy. She hummed a song to herself as she raced out of the numerous "courtyards" that were nothing but some random rocks laying around.

Hey, they had a small budget to work with.

Fortuna made it to Maleficent's castle in a short time, then snuck around, looking for the prince.

"Holy crap." She whispered, staring into the dungeon room.

The Prince/Envy was chained to the wall, looking a little worse for wear.

Fortuna broke the lock with her awesome light powers, then hurried into the room.

"Hey! You alive?" She asked.

Envy raised his head, looking at her blankly. "I hate being the prince." He muttered.

Claire whacked her head against a nearby tree.

"Stupid me for believing they'd do it right." She winced, rubbing her head.

Fortuna destroyed the chains, helped Envy up, then led him out of the castle.

"STOP THEM!" Diana/Maleficent screamed.

Fortuna and Envy ran as fast as they could as Diana/Maleficent shot lightning bolts at them.

"AIIIEE!" Envy shrieked as buckets of cold water fell on them both.

"You ain't gettin' away." Maleficent said, then smacked her hands against the ground.

Offset, Talia motioned to Claire. Claire nodded.

Lightening raced towards them, and they closed their eyes. Talia appeared in front of them, a sheet of ice coming up and blocking the lightening.

"T-T-" Fortuna stuttered.

"RUN!" Talia cried, continuing to block lightening blast after blast.

Hailey hurried onto the scene, and helped block the blasts as Fortuna and Envy escaped.

"Cut! Beautiful!" Claire clapped as Kiara turned the camera off.

Diana flung her arm out, a bolt of lightening flying off into the distance. "Didn't get a chance to discharge that one." She explained at their uneasy looks.

"I thought you were angry." Pride took a step away from her.

"We're almost done." Kiara sighed in relief.

"But you know what that means." Envy shuddered.

"Not looking forward to that." Kiara sighed.

"I hate this story." Envy stalked off.

"It's getting late. Want to start this tomorrow?" Chase glanced at the setting sun.

"The next scene is Envy fighting Diana, right?" Claire conferred with Talia.

"Correct." Talia nodded.

"Ya, I can wait." Kiara said, scurrying off to the beach house.

Claire sighed. "This is taking longer than I thought."

"Maybe so, but it's good." Greed shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess." Claire looked away.

They parted ways for the night.

"Who's cooking tonight?" Kiara asked.

"Isn't it Talia?" Pride looked at the blond.

"Mmhmm, but Pierre's helping."

Kiara glanced at Envy, excited.

He caught her glance and smiled a little. Not a twisted, evil smile, but a real one.

Kiara's eyes widened.

"Did you just smile?" She gasped.

Envy's face shut down. "What?"

"You did! I saw it!" She said, jumping up from the floor.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, stepping away.

The others watched, intrigued to what would happen.

"Smiled! You smiled! Do it again!" Kiara reached for his face.

"Get away from me!" Envy screeched, batting her hands away.

Some laughed while others just shook their heads at Envy and Kiara's antics. Kiara chased him around the room, until Pierre walked in and they crashed into him.

Then they were put on time-out.

Kiara stuck her tongue out at the corner that she faced, annoyed. "I'm sixteen years old! Why am I put on time-out?!"

"Cause you knocked him down. He doesn't really appreciate that." Luciana replied.

"Grr. . ." Envy grumbled in his own corner.

Chase just shook her head as Hailey rolled on the floor, laughing.

**~Next Day~**

"Ready?" Claire asked.

Kiara fixed a thorn, then nodded, hurrying off the set. Fortuna handed Envy a sword and a shield.

"Uh, how am I supposed to shapeshift?" Diana asked.

"I'll ask Mom." Hailey disappeared.

She reappeared two minutes later, holding a maroon, glowing blob.

"Here." She handed it Diana.

"Thanks." Diana absorbed it.

"Roll!" Claire said, then sat back, watching.

Envy hefted the sword, then started hacking at the thorns, trying to get to the castle.

"No! You shall never get to the princess!" Maleficent roared, then changed into a . . .duck?

"Crap, this wasn't what I wanted." She muttered, then changed again.

House cat.

"Nope."

Claire buried her head in her hands as several people facepalmed.

"Ah ha!" Dragon this time. "Shapeshifting is harder than you would think," Diana muttered. "ANYWAY! Hear me roar!"

Claire silently started to cry.

Envy held up the shield as Maleficent shot lightening at him.

"OW!" Envy screeched as one hit his foot, making him hop around, then land on the thorns.

Everyone froze as he howled.

"That is a clumsy prince." Kiara deadpanned.

Talia, Luciana and Greed ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Luciana asked as Greed helped him up.

"No. Do I look okay?" Envy growled, pushing Greed away.

"Those are some pretty bad scratches." Kiara said.

Talia started to heal him, clucking her tongue in annoyance. "Try _not_ to fall on the thorns again, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, tell your sister not to actually hit me." Envy said.

"Hey, you got in the way. Don't blame me, clumsy." The dragon said.

"Let me at her!" Envy growled as his siblings held him back.

Claire sighed. "If you're healed, let's get back to filming. We're almost done, alright?"

"Rats. I left it rolling." Talia sighed, messing with the camera.

They started over, and this time Envy didn't fall on the thorns. He successfully "killed" Maleficent, then raced for the castle. Kiara got in position, silently dreading what would happen. Envy walked into the room, stared at Kiara for a second, then shook his head.

"Can't do it." He turned and walked out of the room.

The room was actually the girl's room in the beach house, in case you were wondering.

"Envy. Just kiss her. It'll take two seconds." Claire sighed.

"No." He said, stubborn.

"I'll get you a chocolate parfait."

Envy caved. "Fine."

He turned, took a deep breath, then walked back to Kiara. Kiara froze as he leaned down. . .then burst into hysterical giggles. Envy pulled away, confused as she laughed.

"ARGH! I GIVE UP!" Claire threw up her script and stalked off.

"What's so funny?" Chase asked.

"Can't. . .stop!" Kiara gasped, tears running down her cheeks.

Once she had calmed down, they tried again. Envy bent down and lightly kissed her. He pulled away, and Kiara opened her eyes. Offset, everyone cheered.

It was finally over.

12/1/14


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre's: Romance, drama**

**Takes place after To Be Human chapter ten**

* * *

><p><strong>~First day of School Extra~<strong>

When I walked into the high school, the first thing I noticed was that people were staring. And not in a friendly way. More like, Who the crap are you and what's up with that dude's hair?

I immediately knew this was going to be a bad day.

First period was science, and Envy wasn't in my class, which was probably a bad thing. Science was boring, since I knew everything. Whenever Mrs. Greg asked a question and everyone was quiet, I answered correctly. Whispers circled, and I was the new teacher's pet.

I wanted to die. This was not a good day.

Second period (math) wasn't much better, but at least Envy was in my class. He didn't seem to enjoy school at all, and I couldn't blame him. It was torture for me too.

When lunch finally rolled around, I thought things would lighten up.

I was never more wrong.

Envy and I were at or lockers, putting books away and minding our own business, when a clique of barbies walked over. Riley eyed me, then burst into laughter.

"Did you pull that outfit out blindfolded?" Susan wrinkled her nose.

I glared. My wardrobe was small, but my outfit wasn't bad. Envy tensed next to me as another group, this time, jocks, came over.

"Palm Trees are blooming early this year." One commented.

"Your hair looks like a tomato graveyard. How much hair color do you use on a daily basis?" Abigail sneered.

We were drawing a crowd.

"Where'd you get the haircut? On an island with the natives?" Another jeered.

We both lost it. Envy punched the one in the nose; the jock howled as a horrendous POP echoed throughout the now-silent hallway. He stumbled away, whimpering. I slapped Riley, tugged on Susan's shirt 'till it tore, then grabbed a fistfull of Abigail's hair and yanked.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted.

"That's enough!" A teacher roared, the principal right behind her.

"Mr. Daniels! They hit us!" The girls whined.

My eyes widened. Are you flippin' _serious_?!

"You two. My office, now." The principal growled.

Envy and I exchanged glances, both of us thinking, "_Why me?"_

After getting warned by the principal and missing lunch, both of us were pretty unhappy.

"At least they know not to bother us." I offered on our way back to class.

Envy didn't reply.

I sighed. "Talia's going to murder us."

He didn't say anything.

"You okay?" I stopped walking.

"I hate this. I don't want to be here." He said.

I'd never heard him more miserable.

"I'm sorry." I grabbed his hand and lightly squeezed.

"I want to go back to Amestris. Better yet, I want to die." He walked back to class.

I stood there, suddenly feeling just as miserable as him. "I wanna die with you." I mumbled.

On our way home from school, both of us were silent. I didn't want to say anything, and I could tell he was wrestling with his own problems. Something glinted out of the corner of my eye, making me pause.

"Hey, stop once." I said.

Envy stopped walking, looking at me curiously.

I bent down and scooped up the glittering thing out of the gutter.

A swiss army pocket knife.

"What the? Why is this in the gutter?" I wiped it off with my sleeve, then flicked it open.

"Someone didn't want it, I guess." Envy shrugged.

"You could sell this for money. Why throw it away?" I slipped it into my hoodie pocket, then started walking back home.

Envy walked next to me, then suddenly grabbed my hand. I didn't say anything as he laced his fingers with mine, only smiling to myself.

So maybe the day wasn't _completely _horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for some feels!

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

* * *

><p>I was happily reading a Percy Jackson book (those are <em>so <em>addicting!) in the Place Between when Humility appeared next to me.

"I need your help." She said.

I slid off my bed. "With what?"

"A chimera." She turned and hurried out.

I followed her into the Star Room, also known as the Judging Room, then stopped short.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A human and dog chimera." Humility crouched in front of it.

The creature looked so sad. "Big. . .brother? Where. . .is. . .daddy?"

"It can talk?" I asked, amazed.

I crouched down in front of it, then reached over and lightly patted it's head.

"It was murdered by the rogue Ishvalan in Central Amestris." Humility said.

I looked at it sadly. We'd been getting a lot of Ishvalans and Alchemists recently.

I think Truth is slacking. . .

"What do we do?" She asked.

I turned to her. "You have it's memories?"

"No. I was so surprised that I didn't." She looked away.

I turned to the chimera. "Don't be scared, we're going to help you."

The creature looked at me. "Big. . .sister?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Big sister."

I touched it's head and scanned through it's memories. Apparently, it's a little girl named Nina and her dog, Alexander. Her dad made them into a chimera. There was two boys, Ed and Al. She died horribly.

I pulled away, looking at her sympathetically. "Nina, I'm going to separate you from Alexander, okay? It's not going to hurt, just going to be bright. Close your eyes for big sister?"

It stared at me for a moment, then closed it's eyes.

I motioned for Humility to help me, then gently grasped the chimera's head. Humility placed her hands on it's body, then we both concentrated. Moments later, Nina and Alexander were separated. The girl stared up at me, then flung her arms around my middle.

"Play with me and Alexander?" She begged.

I grinned and ruffled her loose hair. "Maybe in a couple minutes? I need to do something."

"I can play." Humility offered.

"Yay!" Nina tagged her, then ran off, laughing.

I watched for a moment, grinning. Then I turned and went back to my room.

Now to tell the two boys.

**~!~**

I located them in a quick moment. They were both older than Nina had remembered, with Al having his body back and Ed married to Winry. I waited for both of them to fall asleep, then slid into Ed's dreams. I figured he'd tell Al, so I didn't see any reason to visit them both. Better to scare the one and not the other.

"_Hey, short stuff." I called._

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE ME UNDER A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed yelled._

"_Whoa there. Just listen to me." I waved my hand._

_He stopped, watching me. "Who are you, anyway? And why are you in my dreams?"_

"_All you need to know is Nina and Alexander are fine." I sat back in my invisible chair._

_Ed froze. "What?"_

"_I work with Truth (sorta) and they appeared a little while ago. I figured you were still guilty for it, but have no fear Mr. Former Alchemist, they're both fine. I managed to separate them."_

"_That's. . .not possible." Ed stuttered._

_I snorted. "Right. And alchemy's a myth. Why don't you take a look, hmm?"_

_I conjured an image of what they were doing right now. Nina was riding Alexander, chasing Humility down a brick path. They were all laughing (as much as a dog could laugh) and Alexander suddenly tackled Humility. Nina fell off, and they rolled around and around in the grass._

_Ed looked like he was going to cry. "Then. . .?"_

"_They're both happy and they can't wait for you to arrive." I smiled. "So live a long time and enjoy it, then meet up with them in heaven, alright?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Genre: Humor, Slight suspense, drama

* * *

><p>I set up the video camera, hit the record button, then called, "Envy!"<p>

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"Could you come here?" I slid my hand into my hoodie pocket, rubbing the pregnancy test anxiously.

"What?" Envy walked into the living room.

"There's. . .something I need to tell you." I wrapped my arms around my middle.

"Hate's dead?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" I glared at him. "No. Um. . .you're going to be a dad."

Envy froze, all the blood rushing from his face. "W-w-what?" He choked.

"I'm pregnant." I pulled the test from my pocket.

Envy stared at me, disbelieving. When he saw that it was marked 'positive', he fainted.

I stared at him, not believing he thought I was serious. Then I burst into hysterical laughter, tearing the cardboard test in half easily.

"Oh my gosh, he believed me! Hahaha, we never even went that far! Idiot." I wiped tears out of my eyes, then crouched down and lightly slapped him awake.

"Are you seriously pregnant?" He whispered.

"No, you idiot." I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, didn't you pay any attention in health class?"

Envy glared at me. "I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." I walked to the video camera, then stopped it from recording.

"You _recorded_ it!?" Envy shrieked.

"Yup." I glanced over my shoulder at his enraged face, then sprinted for my room, certain that he really _would_ kill me.

I quickly slammed my door and locked it. A half second later, Envy pounded on my door.

"Open the door!" He shouted.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Dang it, Kiara! _Open the flipping door!" _Envy sounded _really_ mad.

I didn't bother trying to calm him down. I knew I would never be able to scare him like that again, anyway. I plugged the camera into my computer, ignoring him.

"What are you going to do with it?" Envy asked, sounded more calm.

"Send it to Hate." I replied.

"DON'T YOU DARE! DAMN YOU, KINDNESS!" Envy yelled.

"Whatever." I clacked on my keyboard, listening to him pace outside my door.

I emailed it to Hate, then sat back in my chair, waiting for him to respond.

Moments later, the reply I got was 'Wut...Kindness, that was hilarious.'

I grinned, then opened my door. Envy was slumped on the floor. When he realized I had opened my door, he stared up at me darkly. I crouched down in front of him, then gently tapped his nose.

"April Fools."

* * *

><p>Were you convinced that Kiara was pregnant, or did you figure out pretty quick that she wasn't?<p>

Who else thought she was kinda mean? Oh well.

Review~!


	5. Happy Birthday MissiB!

**Happy birthday to MissiB! **

**Thanks for encouraging me to start this series, and being my first reviewer! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good<strong>

**You're everything a big bad wolf could want.**

**Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should**

**Go walking, in these, spooky old woods alone."**

**...**

**Yeah, you'll get lost, idiot.**

**~!~**

"Let's do another skit!" Claire beamed. "This time, let's also include Carmen!"

"If we're going to do that, we have to include Hate." Kiara lounged on the couch lazily.

Claire frowned, but at Talia's look, gave in. "Okay, fine."

"What skit are we doing?" Hailey laid on her stomach on the carpeted floor, swinging her feet and almost hitting Envy, who jumped back with a small curse.

"Look out! I'm like, totally coming through!" Carmen raced into the already crowded living room that was Luciana's and Chase's.

"Don't run in the house." Selim tripped her.

Carmen hit the floor face first with a thud, nearly landing on Hailey.

Claire sighed, facepalming. "Ya know what? I'm going to make the skit by myself and surprise you. Toodles."

She left, dragging Chase behind her. "You're going to help me." She announced, before walking into Chase's bedroom.

Everyone stared, some in surprise, some in disbelief, and some in terror.

"We are so screwed." Kiara deadpanned.

**~!~**

"It sounds good to me." Chase said, leaning against his bed.

"I don't know," Claire chewed on the end of her pencil, flipping through the pages. "Are Kiara and Envy going to murder me?"

"Bribe them with nutella again." Chase shrugged.

"That's the problem. I don't have any." She frowned, fixing a misspelling.

"Not my fault, though I think we have some in the cabinet." He chewed his thumbnail absentmindedly.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Yay! It'll work now!"

"P-p-personal space!" He scrambled to get free, panicking.

She pulled away, sighing. "You and your personal space, I swear, it's as big as the solar system."

"Hush, you." Chase pouted.

**~!~**

"Alright! The script is done!" Claire walked out of the room. "Here's your part, and yours, and yours."

Kiara peered at hers. "Why am I Little Red Riding Hood?" She asked with a frown.

"Don't frown, it marrs your pretty face!" Claire scolded.

"You're Red Riding Hood because you're a ginger." Luciana deadpanned.

Kiara stuck her tongue out at her in response.

"Envy, you're the big bad wolf." Chase said.

"Ruff. I hate this." Envy sulked.

"Diana, you can be Grandma." Claire said.

"Joy. I can't wait to be the old lady who gets eaten real quick." Diana folded her arms over her chest.

"Hate can be the hunter."

Hate let out a whoop of glee. "Alright! Time to make you explode!" He pointed at Envy.

Three people shot him death glares.

"Wait, Hate's gonna murder me! I don't think that's right!" Envy protested, pointing back at Hate.

"Chase could murder you." Talia offered.

". . .I'm good." Envy muttered.

"Anyway, I think that's everyone." Claire flipped through the script.

"Tiny cast. What are the rest of us going to do?" Hailey asked.

"Don't know. Sorry." Chase shrugged.

"Stupid. . ." Carmen muttered.

"We can start pretty soon, so you might as well get comfy in your roles."

"Dangit, wait, I gotta actually read this!" Kiara yelled.

**~!~**

"Take one! Aand, action!" Claire clapped her hands.

Talia hit the record button as Kiara picked up the phone.

"Hey Grandma, I was-" She paused. "Okay, okay, HEY GRANDMA, ARE-No, I am not shout-what? No, I-yes, I'm fine, no, their not-yes, he's-LOOK, ARE YOU FEELING-. . .No Grandma, I wasn't yelling at you. Yes Grandma. . .I was trying to say I was going to visit you, if you hadn't inter-YES, I'M COMING!"

Kiara sighed heavily. "Yes, yes, I l-yes, I love you too, yes, I will be quick, no, I won't forget the cookies mom made, yes Grandma. Bye."

Kiara sat the phone down, banging her head on the wall. "I swear, next time I'll just text her." She mumbled.

**~!~**

"Meanwhile, Little Red Riding Hood was happily skipping to her grandmother's-er, Red was _skipping." _Claire said, annoyed with the fact that Kiara was stomping through the forest.

"I ain't skipping, and you're never going to make me skip. So shut up." Kiara said, equally annoyed.

Claire sighed as Chase waved Envy on.

Envy shapeshifted into a human/wolf hybrid. He ducked behind a tree, peeking around the tree to watch Kiara. His furry ears twitched as he watched her turn around.

"Who's there?" Kiara called.

Envy stayed quiet, one light green/gold eye watching her intently. _All you have to do is stalk her. It's not that hard._ He told himself.

"I-I know you're there! Come out!" Kiara called.

Slowly, Envy pulled away from the tree, only to trip over a root and go sprawling.

There was a moment of silence, then Talia said, "I'm getting a funny sense of deja-vu. Or is it just me?"

"Sorta. Except he didn't land on Kiara." Chase replied.

Kiara looked unsure what to do as Envy didn't move.

"Er, Envy?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

"**Hey idiot! You gonna move your fat a** or what?**" Damien called.

When Envy didn't snap at the insult, there was some worrying. Kiara poked his fuzzy head with the tip of her shoe.

"I think he passed out!" She called.

"We've got a fainting wolf on the premises. Everyone call the presses." Diana said sarcastically.

**~!~**

"Shupid rock." Envy muttered, holding an icepack to his head.

"Yeeeah, what are the chances you would trip, land on a rock and knock yourself unconscious?" Kiara facepalmed.

"Yoush shtop." He slurred.

"I think your knocked some marbles loose with that spectacular fall." Diana snickered.

"I did not! I jush...jush...uh..."

"Envy, say Batrachomyomachy." Kiara asked.

"Batraschomyaya." He said.

Hailey started laughing like crazy.

"Say, Hemidemisemiquaver." Kiara tried not to smile.

"Hemid. . .uh. . .shomting" Envy looked ready to pass out from the effort of concentrating.

"Well, now we know what happens when Envy gets drunk." Luciana said dryly.

Hate had joined Hailey on the floor laughing until both of their faces were red.

"One more. Say, Snollygoster."

"Sholgosher." He slumped forward, the icepack hitting the ground.

"What do those words mean?" Selim asked as Talia tended to Envy.

"The first meant to make a mountain out of a molehill, the second was a time of 1/64, and the third, a person who can't be trusted."

"How do you even. . ." Carmen shook her head.

**~!~**

Let's try this again." Claire shifted on her stool.

"Your vision's not spinning, correct?" Kiara asked.

"Nope." Envy said.

"And, action!"

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" Kiara called.

Envy carefully avoided the root, only to stumble on the rock and knock Kiara over. The basket she had clutched went flying, nearly taking out the camera. Talia yanked it out of the way, the basket hitting Hailey in the face. She screamed in surprise, flailing and smacking Talia in the stomach, who stumbled back and crashed into Greed.

It was all dominos after that.

"Cut! Envy, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Claire jumped up.

"Can we skip this scene?" Kiara helped Envy up.

"No, it's important. Let's do it again." Chase replied.

After they _finally_ finished the scene, Claire said to take a five minute break. Kiara tugged Envy off, saying she wanted to show him something cool.

"See? Look, it's AH-MA-_ZING!"_ Kiara said proudly.

Envy looked around the cave, dubious. "I don't know, it's kinda cold and wet and dark."

"Oh shut up." She walked forward, her long, red cape swishing behind her.

"Hey! Guys, get back here! It's time to get started!" Hailey called.

"Crap, run!" Envy grabbed Kiara's hand and bolted.

"Wait-Ack! Envy, you freakin' palm tree, stop dragging me!" Kiara stumbled.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted, but stopped.

Kiara untied the cape, letting it hit the wet, stone ground. "Okay, _now_ we can go.." She hiked up her skirt and hurried after him.

"I think we lost them." Kiara panted minutes later.

"You better be lost because I'm definitely not." Envy said in the darkness.

"When did it get so black?" She felt around, accidentally smacking him in the face.

"Hey, careful, you almost stuck your finger up my nose." He growled.

"Sorry." She giggled. "That would've been really gross, huh?"

"Whatever, idiot." He said.

"Do you see that?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"See what? I think you're imagining things." Envy said flatly.

"No! I see a red light!" She grabbed his t-shirt and started for the light.

Envy had no choice but to follow, reluctant as he was. He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want to be trapped in a dark cave alone, especially if he knew Kiara was nearby.

"Whoa." Kiara breathed.

Envy looked around. They were on a cliff of sorts, overlooking a vast, deep cavern. Strung on the jagged walls were many tiny scarlet, aquamarine and lime lights. Little _things_ flittered around, casting odd shadows. In the middle was a deep pool that glowed with a soft, blue pulsating light.

"Not much to look at." He crossed his arms.

Kiara punched his arm. "You wouldn't know what beauty looked like if it bit you in the face."

Envy snorted. She started down the stairs that led to the bottom, her fingers sliding down a twisted banister decorated with unfamiliar words that didn't look English etched into it. He followed hesitantly, unsure if something would fly at his head and attack him.

"Hello?" Kiara called.

Envy stood behind her, looking around warily. Something pink fluttered in front of them. It appeared to be a pixie or something of that nature. Snow white skin, a pink dress, green hair, purple eyes, paper-thin wings and incredibly sharp teeth made up the fluttering creature.

"You here to see home?" The pixie asked.

"Yeah." Kiara nodded.

The pixie seemed thrilled. "I show!" It sped off to the water.

Envy stared at Kiara; Not in a million years years was he going to follow something with wings and sharp teeth.

Kiara, however, practically skipped to the faery.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"No! I want to see!" She exclaimed.

"This is crazy stupid. I'm following a flying bug in a dress." He muttered, but followed Kiara to the edge.

The pixie motioned to the water. "Take some!"

"I don't have a water bottle." Kiara said, confused.

The pixie sighed, then fluttered off.

"If you drink that and sprout a tail, I _will_ laugh." Envy warned.

"So will I." Kiara replied evenly.

They stared at each other, then both looked away at the same time.

"Here! I find something close!" The pixie came back, carrying two necklaces with tiny vials on the ends.

It dropped one in Kiara's cupped hands, then offered it to Envy.

"Take it back, I don't want it." Envy crossed his arms, looking away.

The pixie looked irritated, swing the necklace and smacking Envy in the face with it. He stumbled back, shocked. Kiara burst into giggles as the pixie placed its hands on its hips, staring down at him in annoyance.

"Give it to me, I'll give it to him later." Kiara laughed.

The pixie handed it to her, shooting Envy a nasty look. He rubbed his jaw, glaring at it.

"Freaking puffball." He muttered.

The pixie looked outraged.

"You better stop before it calls the pixie army." Kiara finished filling the vials and screwed on the lids.

"Ack! Get them off!" Envy yelled, flailing around as two tiny pixies pounded on him with tiny fists of fury.

"You brought this on yourself, you idiot." Kiara shook her head, trying (and failing) not to snicker.

"Damnit, get off!" He cried, then tripped and fell backwards into the pool.

There was a shocked moment of silence, then Kiara said nonchalantly, "I hope he can swim."

**~!~**

Somehow, Kiara managed to get the necklace around his neck, escape unscathed and recover her cape. The pixie encouraged only Kiara to come back. It didn't care (and frankly preferred) if Envy didn't come back.

The two walked out of the caves and into the bright sunlight. Kiara squinted, peering around.

"There you two are! I've been waiting here for five minutes! Let's go, already!" Hailey said impatiently.

Kiara and Envy exchanged looks. Only five minutes? They were in that faery cavern more than that.

"What?" Hailey asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Let's go." Kiara looped her arm around Envy's and started off.

**~!~**

"Stop fiddling, it looks fine!" Envy batted Diana's hands away from his head.

"Fine, but don't blame me if your slightly OCD girlfriend freaks out if your cap is crooked." Diana huffed, annoyed.

"Whatever." Envy pulled the covers up to his chin. "This is so stupid."

Kiara walked in moments later, sitting the basket on the floor near the bed.

"Hey Grandma."

"Hello dear."

Kiara stopped in surprise. "Why, Grandma, your voice sounds scratchy."

"Cigarettes, dear, they do that to your voice." Envy coughed.

Kiara blinked. Not quite the response she had anticipated, but whatever.

"Your eyes are a different color." She peered at him closer.

"Contacts. They are all the range these days."

"Your face is shaped kinda funny." She frowned.

"Plastic surgery." Envy readily supplied.

Meanwhile, Claire was facepalming. This was not how she had planned it to go, but she had to admit, Envy was rather clever when he wanted to be.

_I guess he's not a __total moron._ She mused.

"You have big teeth." Kiara said.

"The better to eat with." Envy said, then lunged for her.

Kiara shrieked, jumping back. Envy tripped over the edge of his old granny nightgown, then yelped as Kiara bonked him in the head with her basket.

"Bad doggy! Bad!" She scolded.

Envy batted at her, accidentally shredding her sleeve. Everyone off set froze as Kiara's arm started to bleed a little. Horror flickered over Envy's face, but Kiara didn't seem to notice, jumping back and running out of the tiny house.

Hate just happened to be passing by as Kiara burst out, crashing into him.

"Whoa, calm down. You act like something's chasing you." Hate steadied her.

"There is! A wolf that looks like Grandma!" She sputtered.

"What?" He asked, then blinked as a grey wolf standing on its back legs dressed in a pink nightgown and cap stumbled out.

"Holy crap, a wolf disguised as a grandma!" Hate exclaimed.

"Get it!" Kiara ducked behind him.

Hate lunged for Envy with a blue plastic lightsaber. "Die, freaky thing!"

Envy whipped his own red lightsaber out, clashing against Hate. "My snack. Give her back, she tastes like nutella, the best thing ever created." Envy growled.

Carmen turned to her sister. "Do you really taste like nutella?"

Kiara shrugged. "I have no idea."

"No!" Hate began battling his enemy.

Everyone just stared in shock.

"Alright, who gave them lightsabers?"

**The End.**

**Extended Ending:**

"Claire, I'm bleeding. You owe me nutella."

"Dangit."

**~!~**

Envy leaned over and kissed a shocked Kiara.

"So?" Carmen asked.

"I told you, she tastes like nutella."

**Bloopers:**

**1.**

"Who's there?" Kiara demanded.

Envy stepped out. "Hello little girl. What are you doing in this creepy forest?"

There was an awkward silence, then Kiara said, "Um, line?"

Claire facepalmed.

**2.**

Kiara hurried down the stairs. Envy followed, then his foot slipped on the rock and he tumbled straight into Kiara, smashing her into the rock like a pancake.

". . .Oops."

**3.**

"Admit it. You didn't see a light and now we're hopelessly lost."

"No! I know precisely where we are!"

"Oh yeah? Where are we?"

". . .We're in a cave."

"Oh God."

**4.**

"Draw your weapon!" Hate challenged.

Envy tried to pull out his lightsaber all fancy like, only for it to get stuck in his gown.

"Hang on, I got this." He struggled.

Everyone watched as he flailed, trying to get it free. With a loud rip, he yanked it out.

"Hah!" Envy said triuphantly.

Then the gown fell.

Every girl in the vicinity shrieked and covered their eyes.

"At least wear underwear, dangit!" Hate yelled.

**5.**

"Hey Envy?" Hailey asked.

"What?"

"Why is your shirt glowing?"

"Huh?"

"You're glowing like a blue beacon."

Kiara and Envy exchanged looks.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just dumped nuclear toxins on him."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy, MissiB! And everyone else who read this!<strong>

**Luv,**

**-Katie**


End file.
